The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems and, more specifically, to gas turbines that use liquid fuel.
In general, gas turbine systems may consume a fuel to produce rotational energy to power a load. Certain gas turbine systems are capable of combusting a liquid fuel (e.g., an oil or slurry) in one or more combustors in order to drive a turbine. In such systems, there may be significant variation in the chemical composition of the liquid fuel over time. As the fuel composition fluctuates, this may cause undesirable inconsistency in the operation of the gas turbine system.